The time is running out
by Lara Pond
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando solo quedan horas para lo peor? Nada...nada se puede hacer, más que decir lo último que tengas que decir.


**_Disclaimer:lok_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The time is running out<em>**

El tiempo se acababa lentamente.

Descubrieron tarde que el veneno de Korra no era de metal solamente y lo demás ya estaba en su sangre esparciéndose.

La risa de Zaheer llenaba el aire, era de victoria y burla.

—Por si no lo adivinaron ya, le queda tan solo unas horas de vida—Y con ello los compañeros de Lin le apresaron.

Tarde, muy tarde.

—Oh dios…Korra—Lloraba Asami desde que le encontró pero ahora incluso más, y abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de la Avatar, porque simplemente no podía creerlo que de verdad pudiera morir…pero no le dejaría que eso pase, no podía dejar que eso pase…

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>9:00 p.m.<em>**

No sabía cuánto durmió ni siquiera qué día era…estaba tan perdida con esto que solo pudo tomar su cabeza que le dolía como si tres martillos se la hubiesen reventado hace no más de unos segundos.

—Ugh…—Gimió de dolor, y notó que no podía moverse…solo los brazos.

¿Qué pasaba?

Con horror quiso levantarse, y lo intentó a muerte pero nada le sirvió.

—Hola cariño, tranquila, estás…estás aun muy afectada por todo lo que pasó, así que mejor será que…—y su voz se quebró, no podía evitarlo, pero era demasiado— Perdona…decía que será mejor que sigas descansando como lo hacías hasta ahora, te traje para que comas, y espérame un momento que te levanto un poco para que lo comas tranquila

Y con ello la tomó de los hombros.

Korra seguía en shock por no poder mover nada, así que solo se dejó hacer, además no podía hacer nada más. Asami así la levantó para que se quedase sentada contra una almohada que daba en el respaldo de la cama.

Así la alimentó, aunque la otra estuviera disgustada de no poder hacer las cosas solas como acostumbraba.

Pero así tenía que ser…

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>12:00 p.m.<em>**

No podía dormir, no cuando no podía ni sentir sus piernas.

Al menos era capaz de sentir su torso pero lo demás no, por ello estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, era una sensación horrible de no poder hacer nada sola, y lo odiaba con creses.

Así que simplemente se arrastró hasta llegar a su silla de ruedas. Tardó un poco más de lo que le gustaría el llegar a sentarse cómodamente allí.

Bueno, lo más "cómoda" que podía estar en ese momento.

Así se marchó hasta afuera, donde estaba al borde del agua en la casa de Tenzin…

Al menos si no podía descansar se quedaría tomando algo de aire

* * *

><p><strong><em>2:30 a.m.<em>**

Pensó que podría volverse a dentro, total no había nada que hacer, y aunque ni bostezara tenía que dormir algo o Asami le regañaría y había tenido suficiente de ello por ahora.

Así que se dispuso a voltearse para marcharse.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Miró por sobre su hombro y encontró que una mano agarraba la silla de ruedas.

—Asami…—Dijo sorprendida pero pronto sintió que sus ánimos desaparecían, no quería ningún reproche, no ahora que ya se sentía de o peor.

Y esperó, esperó por esos regaños sin sentidos, pero nada…en vez de eso llegó un abrazo.

_¿Qué?_

—Korra…—Dijo luego de un largo tiempo de silencio, y apretó más sus brazos alrededor de ella—Cariño…no te quedes hasta esta hora, se supone que tú entre todos tienes que descansar o dormir algo, al menos estar acostada…y aunque entiendo que no puedas dormir, pero no lo creo correcto

La Avatar sin comprender el cambio de reacción, simplemente asintió de forma automática, y se dejó abrazar como la otra quisiera…total no podía perder nada.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>5:00 a.m.<em>**

—Asami—Llamó angustiada cuando despertó Korra, pero lo dijo tan ahogadamente que no fue escuchada.

Se había despertado tan exaltada que se sentó en la cama, pero pronto descubrió porque su cerebro le había hecho eso, y es que comenzó a escupir sangre.

Escupía mientras tocía, aunque más parecía que vomitaba por la cantidad, y ese líquido caliente se teñía también de color negro metálico y de otra cosa que no supo distinguir.

El veneno…

Al cabo de unos segundos más, se escuchó el golpe de algo contra el suelo, así que todos despertaron.

Y Asami corriendo fue la primera en llegar al cuarto de Korra de donde sonó.

Entonces se encontró con algo que no quería ver.

Korra estaba en el suelo llena de sangre, y comenzaba a salirle un líquido extraño por la boca.

—Oh por dios, ¡Korra!—Exclamó y se fue hacia ella directamente sin más.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>7:00 a.m.<em>**

—No…tienes que estar bromeando...—Dijo Asami sin notar que podía sonar imprudente al estar ablando con Katara— Digo, lo siento, pero no tiene que ser verdad, no puede.

—No querida, y lo lamento, Korra…Korra de verdad no tiene mucho tiempo, no puedo hacer más por ella que hacerle que no le duela tanto.

La morena entonces simplemente asintió, no podía…de verdad ¿Qué se supone que haría ella en ese momento? No se imaginaba, simplemente no, que la chica muriese por algo tan estúpido de ese hombre, y juraba que si moría iría y le mataría ella misma… porque no podía ser cierto, era demasiado horrible.

Entonces comenzó a toser más fuerte, con ello todos los presentes supieron que pronto pasaría lo que no se imaginaban.

—Oh Korra…—Dijo Asami desbordando de tristeza y se agachó hacía ella que estaba sentada en un sillón para limpiarle la comisura del labio que tenía toda llena de sangre—Ya vuelvo te traeré ropa nueva—Le avisó porque estaba toda manchada

—No…—Murmuró a penas Korra tomando su mano.

Y la otra giró para sonreírle

—Solo será un segundo luego me siento a tu lado y te abrazo si quieres—Le explicó y besó su frente.

Solo entonces Korra aun poco convencida le dejó irse.

Así se marchó.

Pero entonces Katara se acercó a la Avatar.

—Por lo que veo estás enterada de lo que piensa sobre ti, ¿Verdad, o me equivoco?—Le dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa típica de la mujer.

Korra solo miró hacía donde se marchó su amiga, y luego hacia la otra sin saber qué decir exactamente, porque no se esperaba comenzar a hablar de eso con ella, no exactamente con ella…

—Ya veo, bueno es bueno que lo sepas, ahora simplemente mantén eso en mente por el resto de las horas—Y con ello la mujer se levantó de su silla y se marchó a otra dirección.

Korra suspiró.

Justo al segundo llegó su amiga con ropa para que se cambie

— ¿Qué tanto suspiras? No te vayas a desinflar—Le dijo y Korra sonrió porque algunas costumbres, como responder eso cuando suspiraba, no se perdían.

Así se cambió y luego la morena se sentó a su lado y le abrazó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 hora antes de…<em>**

Entonces Korra comenzó a toser más fuerte, escupía ya litros de sangre no gotas como había hecho antes que le hizo pensar erróneamente a su amiga que estaba mejorando.

Y así Asami se la pasó toda la mañana limpiando la sangre, y evitando que manchara todo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que ella estaba viéndose pálida más y más con el paso de los minutos.

Por ello pasó todo el tiempo que pudo mostrándole cuánto le quería.

Mako y Bolin habían llegado hace unas horas cuando se enteraron del estado de la chica, así fue como se pusieron a hacer el desayuno para que comieran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>30 minutos para que…<em>**

Korra ya se veía terrible.

Y Asami no podía estar más triste por ello, solo teniéndola entre sus brazos podía sentir cómo su corazón latía más y más lento, y su respiración era débil.

—Asami...no pongas esa cara, estarás bien—Le pidió mientras tomaba su mano sacándola de los oscuros pensamientos que estaba teniendo y que se reflejaban en su expresión.

La chica le miró algo apenada aun, porque no podía dejar de sentirse así, y menos que se notara, pero hizo un intento donde sonrió algo flojo para luego dejar que Korra le abrazara como parecía que quería hacer.

—Perdona…

—No te disculpes, te entiendo

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 minuto más<em>**

Cuando ella estaba ya en el umbral de la muerte, Asami no podía despegarse de ella.

Estaba ella en su derecha, Bolin en su izquierda, y Mako sentado en frente de ese sillón donde se encontraban.

Tosió, y de forma automática cada uno hizo lo suyo.

Asami limpió su comisura.

Bolin cubrió su regazo con un balde

Mako limpió el suelo.

Y así Tenzin terminaba de desayunar, solo quedaba esperar…esperar a que lo que tenga que pasar pase…y del otro lado Lin sabía por lo que sentía con sus pies, de que no pintaba para mucho más

—Bueno, iré a buscar unas cosas, cuiden de ella—Le dijo a los demás aunque era obvio que lo harían y muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya es hora<em>**

Cuando ella simplemente ya había comenzado el proceso de morir todos lo supieron al instante, y se despidieron, cada uno un rato para poder hablar lo que necesitaban con la chica.

Y a Asami le tocó al último, cosa que la puso de los nervios porque todo podía pasar hasta entonces, pero por suerte no pasó nada malo.

Aún.

Y luego de un largo rato Mako salió y le dijo que podía pasar al cuarto de la chica donde se encontraba en la cama demasiado destrozada, que parecía ya un cadáver.

* * *

><p>—Te amo…—Le confesó tímidamente luego de unos segundos de hablar.<p>

Korra se sorprendió pero recordó lo que Katara le había dicho así que solo sonrió.

—No te preocupes lo se—Le dijo. Y la otra se quedó más sorprendida que ella a la primera.

—Eh…pero

—Sí, lo sé, y se qué tipo de amor me tienes Asami…

Asami pensó en algo pero comenzó a dudarlo pronto…cosa que le duró poco porque la otra notó que algo pasaba y le preguntó sobre ello.

—Bueno…yo…ehm

Y era obvio que iba a decir "no es nada", mentira muy común pero Korra se adelantó.

—Vamos ¿Qué es?

Tardó un rato más en hablar pero lo hizo.

— ¿Puedo besarte?...ya sabes…eh

— ¿Por una última vez? ¿Ibas a decir eso?—Preguntó y Asami se avergonzó—Tranquila, está bien, puedes besarme

Y así fue como lo hizo.

Tomó su cara y la besó.

Era un beso tranquilo y tierno.

De esos primeros besos donde uno o ambos están tan nerviosos que es torpe, en este caso era solo Asami, pero aun así lo disfrutaron, aunque sea de forma novata porque nunca habían besado a una chica.

Y eso fue lo último que pudo hacer con Korra…

* * *

><p>O eso creyó…<p>

Porque pronto sintió algo caliente y raro en la boca, y lo escupió en un pañuelo, y se dio cuenta de que era el veneno de Korra lo que corría por sus labios.

¿Pero qué…?

Fue directamente hacia Katara y la mujer se quedó bastante sorprendida.

Entonces Mako y Bolin solo tocando a Korra intentaron que pasara lo mismo que a ella, el segundo hasta trató con metal control pero nada.

— ¿Qué significa?—Preguntó el maestro fuego a la anciana, y la mujer simplemente se quedó en silencio hasta que pensó bien en qué podía ser.

—Creo que…es que puede sacarlo, algún parentesco tienen que el veneno lo toma como amenaza, tal vez la sangre—Pero pensó entonces para si misma "la saliva"

Y los chicos asintieron.

—Entonces..significa que puedo salvarla…—Dijo intentando que sea como una pregunta pero parecía más una afirmación temerosa de una negativa.

—Sí…pero te matará.

Y Asami negó, la verdad poco o nada le importaba.

—Lo haré

—Asami…

—Nada Mako y no me mires así Bolin, lo haré y a decidí y no me lo negarán.

* * *

><p>Al despertar Korra sentía que todo le dolía pero al mismo tiempo que no estaba tan mal como antes, y al mirar a su alrededor no había nadie.<p>

Así que nerviosa por lo que recordaba se levantó, y de forma torpe y adolorida fue al salón principal…donde todos se les veían tristes y algunos lloraban.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó algo atontada.

Mako fue el primero en notarla, pero Bolin le abrazó y se largó a llorar.

—Asami…es Asami, está …—Comenzó pero su hermano le cerró la boca.

—Calla, recién despierta, no necesita más—Le regañó y el chico se calló.

—No, dime…—Obligó de forma ya molesta.

Y El maestro tierra se quedó inseguro hasta que los demás incluyendo Katara asintieron.

—Está…muerta Korra, Asami murió para salvarte.

—Genial Bolin, que no entiendes cuando algo es innecesario…

— ¿Qué? Si me dijiste que si siga

—Pero no lo último

Y el chico miró al suelo apenado por lo que le dijo a Korra.

La Avatar solo se quedó en silencio, no dijo en nada, ni abrió la boca.

Solo luego de un largo rato la abrió para hablar.

— ¿Qué…?

Pero nadie parecía querer decir nada.

—Como oíste niña, está muerta…tomó el veneno de ti, no preguntes cómo porque lo hizo en solitario y luego murió en cuenta tuya, pasó un día hasta que despertaste, ella no se despegó de ti hasta morir y luego la sacamos de allí. Pronto Tenzin vendrá por su cuerpo…si quieres decirle algo antes de que se la lleve ve al cuarto de los invitados—Le dijo Katara y ella casi corriendo fue hacia allí luego de agradecerle.

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué lo hiciste idiota…?—Preguntó con su frente sobre la de Asami, estaba fría, pero no podía quitarse de ella, porque su simple contacto aunque sin vida no dejaba de ser lo mejor del mundo.<p>

—Dios santo… ¿Por qué?—Se largó a llorar—Sabes que debí ser yo la que muriese, no tu…no tu

Y así se pasó diciéndole cómo no usó su cerebro en ese momento y cuanto la iba a extrañar y cómo ya mismo comenzaba a extrañarle.

No podía creerlo.

Así que tan solo se mantuvo abrazada a su cuerpo hasta que tuvieron que arrastrarla fuera del cuarto llorando y tratando de librarse e ir hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Estaban en el auto cuando Korra se despidió por última vez.<p>

—Ven, se está poniendo frío allí afuera—Le dijo Katara y con Mako la llevaron hacia allí.

Y eso fue lo último que supo de la morena…

* * *

><p>O casi…<p>

Dentro del auto, en la parte trasera estaba el cuerpo de Asami

Iroh II manejaba y Tenzin iba de copiloto.

Mientras hablaron se escuchó una tos.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia atrás…


End file.
